1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting substrate, a method for manufacturing the organic light-emitting substrate, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus having the organic light-emitting substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting substrate having a common electrode to which a common voltage is applied, a method for manufacturing the organic light-emitting substrate, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus having the organic light-emitting substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting substrate emitting light, an opposite substrate facing the organic light-emitting substrate, and a sealing member enclosing a gap between the organic light-emitting substrate and the opposite substrate.
The organic light-emitting substrate includes a base substrate, an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) formed on the base substrate, and a driving circuit part electrically connected to the OLED to provide driving current to the OLED.
The OLED typically includes a common electrode, a pixel electrode and an organic light-emitting part. The common electrode is formed over the base substrate. The pixel electrode is formed in a unit pixel, and a light-emitting display apparatus typically includes a plurality of individual unit pixels disposed in a matrix-shape. The organic light-emitting part is disposed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode and emits light according to a current passing therethrough. The common electrode is electrically connected to a common electrode line formed around the base substrate so as to receive a common voltage applied from the common electrode applying line.
The organic light-emitting substrate may be classified as either a top emission type organic light-emitting substrate or a bottom emission type organic light-emitting substrate. In the top emission type organic light-emitting substrate, the light is emitted towards an upper portion of the base substrate. In the bottom emission type organic light-emitting substrate, the light is emitted towards a lower portion of the base substrate. For example, the top emission type organic light-emitting substrate includes an OLED having a transparent common electrode and an opaque pixel electrode.
In this case, the common electrode has a relatively thin thickness in order to retain transparency, as a result of which the common electrode may have a relatively high resistance. The resistance of the common electrode changes the common voltage transferred through the common electrode according to a position, so that the organic light-emitting display apparatus may display an image having image defects, such as spots.